


"Thank you for what?"

by Swagsnow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Embarrassed Junmyeon, Kyungsoo's done with SuLay, LayHo-EXO, M/M, SuLay had sex for the first time, Swagsnow fics, Worried Yixing, sulay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagsnow/pseuds/Swagsnow
Summary: "Thank you for what?"A Moment for #SuLay 01Warnings: idk what to do. Not really mature. Like there's no sex or smut thing, but F-words are there. And mention of it.Drabble in-"Kyungsoo's POV"I hope you like. ❤





	"Thank you for what?"

**Author's Note:**

> "Thank you for what?" 
> 
> A Moment for #SuLay 01
> 
> Warnings: idk what to do. Not really mature. Like there's no sex or smut thing, but F-words are there. And mention of it. 
> 
> Drabble in- 
> 
> "Kyungsoo's POV"
> 
> I hope you like. ❤

Junmyeon was hiding away from Yixing, and I saw this, all the day, whenever Yixing tried to approach Junmyeon, he started to show him that either he's busy or some shit. Like, in morning, when Junmyeon came to ask me what I'm making for breakfast, and Yixing tried to approach him, he started to cut vegetables ... I know, it's nice, that he was helping, but, vegetables for what, when I already made breakfast, like seriously ... He's always on for other works ... Everything, just leave the "cooking and even cutting vegetables" ... 

 

Okay, leave it aside, but, they were fucking last night, made us suffer with the screams, and in the morning, he was avoiding Yixing like a plaque. Seriously. I got to know, what's going in this kid's head. 

"Junmyeon hyung?" I asked. 

"Hmm?" He was reading a magazine. I sighed, it was upside-down and it was Bazaar China with Yixing on cover. Oh boy!!

He put down the magazine and looked at me," What's going on? You okay?" I asked putting my back hand on his forehead to feel his temperature, if he's fever. But, not, he's good. 

"What? Noth-" 

"You're avoiding Yixing hyung. I saw this, all day. And I'm done with giving myself god-knows-what explanations, I want to know the truth. Just truth." I said, plainly, it was effective on him. He scared of my plain and investigative voice. Sorry, but I had to use this on this poor kid. 

"Oh-okay. But not here. Let's go to my room." He said. I shrugged 'okay' and we walked to his and Yixing's shared room. I looked at Yixing, from the stairs, he was playing video game with Sehun in living room, he looked at me worried. I assured him, with a nod. 

"Okay, so tell me." I demanded. 

"I fucked up. I made stupid of myself yesterday night, while we---" 

"Had sex. Everyone know that. You were screaming so loud. God! You didn't let us sleep." I said, he seemed quiet and sad the whole time. I sighed, and walked up to him," What happened? What did you do?" I asked. 

He was looking down at the floor, like that was more interesting than my face. "Suho." I insisted. 

"I said 'Thank you' when he reached my climax last night. Fucking 'Thank you', thank you for what? Fucking me? Putting his dick inside me? Thank you for what? People would moan ... I was like at the end of the sex, when he hit me last time, and I reached my climax ... I said a fucking 'Thank you' ... Thank you for what?" He started crying. God! I didn't want this much explaining. 

And what's wrong with this kid. The best explanation I gave to myself was maybe they had a fight or something ... But shit ... This was what I didn't expect. I gave up. 

"Maybe, Thank you for making you feel good. Thank you for making you loved. Thank you for making you comfortable. Thank you for making you feel safe. Maybe. Cause this is the way, you made me feel. You made me one to responsible for your safely, for your comfort ... To make you feel loved. I needed that thank you, to know that I did good. I didn't made you uncomfortable. " It was Yixing, who was standing in the door frame, looking at whole time, as he said that speech. 

Junmyeon saw him and ran to him, god! Couple shit! I'm out! But, I couldn't help the smile that glowed on my face. They are really something. 

"Sorry" I heard Junmyeon mumbled. "Oh god! Jun. You made me worried. I thought you regret the night. I thought I made you feel something wrong. Oh Junmyeon. Baby." Yixing said, as he chuckled, hugging Junmyeon, tightly. As I started to feel my smile was getting wider, I slipped away, can't show them that their love was making me weak. 

And also, needed to find Jongin, I need the cliché shit right now.


End file.
